


The Last Trip

by Blue1Jay



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Storkules is a precious muscular birb and i love him, brotp with implications of romantic feelings, mentions of hdl's dad, mentions of huey dewey and louie, spoilers if you haven't seen the latest ducktales ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Every year since Scrooge discovered the myth of Ithaquack was real, he had taken his beloved adventure loving companions Donald and Della with them. Scrooge had been admired by everyone on the island for his great accomplishments over the years- and their admiration for the old duck grew larger and larger every year. One year, a certain God had enough of it.It is uncertain whether Donald, Della, and Storkules was present during the time of Scrooge doing all those feats thus incurring Zeus' wrath.A Storkules/Donald one-shot





	The Last Trip

**Author's Note:**

> New episode rekindled my writing inspiration and this is the result!  
> Still trying to work on accents!

"I _still_ don't think we should have left the eggs with Mrs. B. One of us should have stayed behind--" Donald complained, glaring out the window, "by that I mean me."  
-  
"Yeah, cause the _real_ reason you don't wanna go is because of my kids." Della snickered, taking her eyes off the skies to give her twin a knowing look.  
-  
"Zip it, Dumbella." Donald replies bitterly as he stuck his tongue out at his twin to which Della snickered again, turning her attention back to the skies as she flew the plane.  
-  
Soon enough they landed and were graciously greeted by the residents- Gods and heroes alike, save for Zeus, who was casting a glare at the old duck. They all gathered around- exchanging pleasantries, getting reacquainted, and exchanging stories of the year's great accomplishments while feasting. The entire time, Donald looked exasperated as he tried to tune out the tall and muscular pelican with long blond hair, who was hugging the small sailor close while talking. Strokules was nice and friendly- _way_ too nice and friendly for the duck's liking; even Panchito and José, who acted similarly, knew when to stop.  
-  
"That does it!" Zeus' booming voice echoed throughout the hall where all was gathered for the feast, a loud and fierce lightning strike was heard after. This caused Donald to wince and Storkules to put his friend down, both of them looking curiously up at the head table where Zeus sat to see who had incurred the God's wrath. It was Scrooge.  
-  
 _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Donald thought, annoyed as he rolled his eyes before looking to his sister, who returned his gaze with an equal amount of un-surprise, but instead gave a careless shrug before extending her thumb out towards the exit. Donald gave a shrug in response before the twins were both standing and leaving the hall to go outside with Storkules following.  
-  
"Wait, best friend Donald!" He called, picking up the duck once more. "Do you not wish to see what challenge will befall your uncle?"  
-  
"Nope, not really." The duck replied, finding himself exasperated once more as he simply remained still in the demi-god's hold, he gave up trying to get out of it a few years back.  
-  
"Why don't we go visit Selene?" Della suggested, trying to help her twin by distracting Storkules. "I didn't see her at the feast."  
-  
"Splendid idea, fierce Della!" Storkules proclaimed in his loud and heroic tone before placing Donald back on the ground. "Come! Let us go to the Garden of Selene!" He marched off happily.  
-  
"Donnie, it won't kill you to return a friendly gesture back to him." Della sighed, walking beside the other duck. "Or at least stop with the 'acquaintance' thing when we all know better."   
-  
"That's all he is." Donald replied with an irritated huff. "If he wants to believe otherwise, let him."  
-  
 _'Maybe she's right. I am being unfair and dismissing of him.'_ A voice argued in his head, to which he responded by violently shaking his head in frustration- as if to shake the thought right out of his head. Storkules was a naive, too friendly, happy-go-lucky guy who didn't know the meaning of personal space! Donald would sooner be friends with a Beagle Boy than him!  
-  
Upon their arrival to the Garden of Selene, they discovered the Goddess of the Moon was confronted by a Minotaur and it didn't look like a friendly conversation with how the Goddess was slowly backing away while the creature exhaled through his nostrils in a ferocious manner. The three didn't waste a second thought before charging into the scene- Della taking Selene to safety while the boys would fight the Minotaur.  
-  
"Desist, Minotaur!" Storkules commanded.  
-  
"What are you doing in Selene's garden anyway?!" Donald quacked angrily. Selene was a great friend to his sister who meant a lot to her, and she was genuinely kind to the duck and had helped him out a few times during his past stays here.   
-  
"What business of it is yours, mortal?" The Minotaur snapped, glaring at Donald. "Why are you even here? I thought Zeus only let in mortals only if they were heroes- not pathetic weaklings like you and the other one."  
-  
This caused the McDuck temper that Donald inherited from his mother to snap. **_Nobody_** insults him or his twin sister like that and gets away with it! At least not without a black eye. Letting out a quack full of rage, Donald lunged himself at the creature, only being able to see red due to his anger at this point. Donald was a terrified force to be reckoned with when angry- he let everything loose without holding back! The Minotaur tried to grab the angered duck, but was unable to due to how swift the sailor moved on the Minotaur- throwing punches and kicks as he did.  
-  
 _'Defending his and his sister's honor by challenging him! Donald is not just noble, but he shows no fear in the face of his opponent- no matter how mighty!'_ Storkules found himself admiring- no, swooning at his best friend. He wanted to help, but should he? Donald was fighting for the honor of not just himself- but the one he holds most dear! Surely a hero would not interfere with such a fight! At the same time, should a hero do nothing but watch his best friend fight a strong beast like the Minotaur on his own? Before the demi-god could decide, the Minotaur had managed to grab and throw Donald into a boulder.  
-  
It wasn't just the pelican's heart that found itself cracking a little upon the sight- but so did the boulder as the sailor found himself struggling to maintain conscious and regain focus as his sister rushed to his aid. With Donald in safe hands with his sister, Storkules could focus on the Minotaur, charging at the creature, punching it right in the stomach- he had given almost all of his god-like strength into that punch and it resulted in it flying hundreds of yards away. With the treat gone, Strokules rushed over to his friend. "Is he okay?!"  
-  
He can't remember the last time he felt so panicked and helpless. Is he truly worthy of title of hero when he couldn't save his only friend? His only beloved best friend, who liked him for him and not because of who he is?  
-  
"Just dazed and confused," Selene answered with a smile of relief, "thankfully he has a hard head. Can you carry him inside, Storkules? I can treat him there."  
-  
"Of course!" Storkules nodded, quickly yet cautiously picking up the duck.  
-  
"I'll go tell Uncle Scrooge!" Della ran off.  
-  
When Donald came to, he heard crying. He heard sniffles and cries. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, the sailor let out a groan in pain before his eyes finally locked onto the source of the loud sobbing- Storkules. _'Storkules is crying?!'_ It shocked him. Donald had never seen the pelican to be anything but happy and annoying- the latter being his own opinion of course. He then saw Della, who wasn't crying, but looked extremely worried as she tried to smile it off and cheer the demi-god up.  
-  
"I'm pretty sure they're boys!" She was talking of her eggs that had yet to be hatched. "I'm going to name them Hubert, Dewford, and Llewelyn!"  
-  
"I still think you should change that last one..." Donald spoke.   
-  
Della smiled, excusing herself to inform Scrooge as Storkules looked over to his beloved best friend, smiling happily and pulling the duck into his arms for a hug. "Praise the Gods you're awake!" He cried.  
-  
Donald winced in pain at the hug, but as always, tolerated them. "I...Didn't know you could cry..."  
-  
Storkules pulled back, staring at the other in confusion. "Why does this surprise you, best friend Donald?" He tilted his head.  
-  
"N-No, it's--" He sighed and shook his injured head, which was now bandaged. " I'm sorry."  
-  
Strokules waved his hand dismissively. "You should not apologize for making a friend worry, Donald, it is natural to show concern for ones you like!" The demi-god beamed with a small blush on his cheeks.  
-  
Donald's cheeks turned pink at that, chuckling sheepishly. "Heh, I guess so."  
-  
The next day Donald felt better, he was used to getting injured and as long as nothing was sprained or broken, the sailor recovered quickly from it. He was eating grapes his Strokules, the two talking of yesterday's events.  
-  
"Donald!" Scrooge shouted from outside. "We're leaving immediately!"  
-  
Scrooge's decision made both Donald and Storkules frown as Donald got up in silence. "Bye, buddy.  
-  
 _'Buddy! He called me buddy!!'_ Storkules was overjoyed, giving the duck one last big hug. "Farewell until next time, Donald!"  
-  
Scrooge scoffed and muttered something under his breath at that comment. Once Donald was released he got into the plane and anxiously sat on one of the seats- putting on a helmet and parachute bag. He wasn't fond of flying, he was a duck of the seas not air! "Better safe than sorry!" He always snapped whenever Scrooge or Della would make a jab.


End file.
